pain, sorrow, and a big mistake
by GirlWithFrogOnHead
Summary: Ulrich finally asks Yumi out.Then the unthinkable happens. Ulrich's put out of action,will the gang be able to save Ulrich and the world? or will xana actually win?
1. Chapter 1

Pain, Sorrow, and a big Mistake

Chapter 1 The Date

"So what's taking yumi so long?" asked Ulrich. "What, you miss your girlfriend already?" chided Odd. "No! I'm just worried." Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy were sitting out on their favorite bench waiting for Yumi. "Oh, look, there's Yumi now. They could now see Yumi walking across the school yard. "Hey guys whats up?" She asked. " Hey Yumi, you want to sneak off campus and catch a movie tonight?" asked Ulrich. "Sure, I'd love to." "Cool, I'll pick you up at 8:00 then?" "Sure."

Later that night

_Yes! I finally have a date with yumi. Odd has been bugin' me forever to ask her out. I've finnaly done it. I have a big surprise for her. After the movie I'm gonna take her to "the Spot" _

"Hey Odd have you seen my shirt?" asked Ulrich, as he was searching the room for his green over shirt. "Oh yeah, I gave it to Kiwi to play with." "You what! You don't give your dog MY shirt to play with!" "Here it is Ulrich." "Screw it I'll just where something else."

Later at Yumi's house

"Evening sir, I'm here to pick up Yumi." "Oh yes, You must be Ulrich. Yumi hasn't stopped talking about you since she came home. Yumi Ulrich's here." "Alright, I'll be right there."

About 5 minnets later Yumi came down the stairs.

"Woah!"

"Is that all you can say Ulrich?"

"Sweet."

Yumi had come down stairs wearing a black skirt with a blue top. It looked very nice on her.

"So where are we going Ulrich?"

"Well how about a movie."

"Sounds like fun."

After the movie.

"I really had fun tonight, Ulrich."

"I'm glad."

"Close your eyes Yumi."

"Where are you teking me Ulrich."

"It's a surprize."

Ulrich then grabs her hand and drags her to the park by the school.

When he reaches one spot in peticular he stops.

"Open your eyes Yumi."

She opens them.

"Oh Ulrich! It's lovely."

Sitting infront of her on the ground was a dinner for two on a picnic blanket. There were even two candles sitting on the ground.They spent the rest of the evening chatting and eating. At about 10:00 Yumi looked at her watch.

"OH shit! It's 10:00 already? My parents are gonna kill me!"

"Calm down Yumi. I'll walk you home."

They then packed everything up and left the park.

Later at Yumi's house.

"I rally had fun tonight Ulrich."

"I'm gald to hear it."

"Goodnight Ulrich."

"Goodnight Yumi."

They then leaned in close to eachother and they kissed.Little did they know that someone was watching them.

"He will pay for what he's done."

Chapter 2 The attack

Ulrich was on his way back to the dorm when it happened. The attack came out of no where.One second he was walking along and the next he was laying on the graound. He quickly got up to see his attacker making another go at it.

Ulrich then got into a fighting stance.

"What do you want?"he shouted.

"Yumi." replied the figure.

The figure then pulled an object out of his poket. When Ulrich saw what it was he gasped. He knew he had no chance against a gun. So he did the only thing he could think of. He ran. He ran as fast as he could. Apparently not fast enough. A shot rang out and he felt a searing pain in his back. Then all went black.

Ulrich woke with a start. HE ws laying facing down on the pavement and he couldn't see anything. He tried to move but couldn't. He then saw the figure standing over him with the gun. He couldn't scream or anything. The man held the gun up and fire. Ulrich felt a bullet barry it self in his leg. He screamed out in pain. The man held up the gun again. THe chamber clicked empty. Ulrich the saw lights coming on the houses near by. The man turned on his heel and ran away.

Ulrich then saw a crowd apear and heard voices. Then everything went black.

Chapter 3 Ulrich's situation

When Ulrich awoke he was in a soft bed. He looked over and saw Yumi asleep in a chair. Ulrich moaned softly. Yumi then woke with a start.

"Ulrich! You're a wake!"

"Where am I?" he asked weakly.

" You're in the Hospital. You got attacked."

" What happend?"

"You were walking home and got attacked."

"Why can't I move?"

"Ulrich, I don't know how to tell you this, but, you got shot in the back and in the leg. You're temperarly paralized and your right leg is useless."

"What!"

" You're lucky to have even survived."

"Where's Everyone else?"

"They're outside. The principle excused us from classes."

A nurse then walked in.

"Ah. I see our little patient has finally woken up."

" When can get out of here?" asked Ulrich.

" In a few days." she replied.

" A few days!" He cried

" what am I supossed to do during that time?" he shouted, bu the nurse had already left.

The few days past slowly for Ulrich.

When he finally came out of the Hospital. He was in a wheel chair.

" Why do I have to use this stupid thing anyway? I can walk just fine."

"Ulrich! You're temperarly cripled. You can't walk!" shouted Odd.

" Oh yeah?" challenged Ulrich

He then pushed himself up and out of the wheelchair."See? I can stand fine."

No later had he said that then he collapsed to the floor.

"Ulrich!" shouted Yumi running to his side.

She bent down and tried to help him up but he had blacked out.

"Odd, go get help!"

Odd didn't have to be told twice. He was already running to the Infirmery.

By the time Odd got back with the Nurse Ulrich's heart beat had almost stopped.

"Stand back. Give him room." Ordered JIm. For a small crowed had already appeared. In the center of it all was Yumi sitting on the floor trying to wakeUlrich up.

"Jim, call an ambulance." ordered Dorthey the nurse.

A few minneuts later an the ambulance had arrived and the paramedics were pusing their way through the crowed.

A minnet later they drove off with Ulrich. The whole time Yumi sat there crying.

" Come on Yumi, he'll be fine. Let's follow." said Jeremy.

They all then followed the ambulance to the hospital.

Chapter 4 Xana's attack

At the Hospital the doctors had managed to stablize Ulrich.

When Yumi arrived they said that she could go see him. When she entered his room she saw him hooked up to all kinds of machines. She couldn't stand seeing him like this. She just borke down right then and there. She started to cry.A feeble voice then came from the bed.

"Don't cry Yumi. I'm fine."

"Oh Ulrich.!" exclaimed Yumi hugging him, " that was a stupid thing to do!"

" I'm sorry Yumi. Can you forgive me?"

" Of course I forgive you, you idiot."

Yumi's phone then started to ring.

She looked at it. She had a new message. It read SOS XANA

J.

"Xanas attacking." She said facing Ulrich.

" I'm coming with you then."

" Ulrich! You can hardly stand much less fight. You won't be able to help us on Lyoko."

" So I'm suppose to sit around and watch you and Odd have all the fun?"

" Pretty much Ulrich."

"Now I know how Jeremy Feels."

" Iswear I'll call and update you on how we're doing."

" I'd Like that."

Later at the factory.

" WHat's xana's attack Jeremy?"

"Well you Know Ulrich's attacker."

" Off course! How could I forget?"

" Wel that was no accident."

" You think Xana was behind it?"

"I'm most certain of it. The bullets that was shot through Ulrich's spine was infected with a virus. The virus is effecting his immune system. Each time he gets better the virus kicks in and he blacks out."

"So that's what happend today."

"exactly."

" How can we get rid of it?"

" Well first keep him with one of us at all times, and try and find the cure. For now lets just deactivate the tower. Once the tower is shut down the virus will shut down. But he'll still have it in him.

" Well what are we waiting for! Lets go beat xana for millionth time."

"Head to the scanners. I'll vritualize you."

Yumi took the elevator down to the scanner room.She got into her scanner and she could hear Jeremy's voice.

"Transfer, Yumi. Scanner, Yumi. Virtualiztion."

Next thing Yumi knew she was in the mountain region. A little way away she could see Odd and Aeleta trying to get to the tower, but there was a swarm of monsters blocking their way. The were 5 mega tanks, 4 turantalas, 3 wasps, 2 bloks, and kankralot.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Yumi.

Aeleta then looked over at her and asked," What knid of shit is holy?"

Just then Odd got devurtualized by a mege tank. Yumi then ran forward to take his spot.Jeremy's voice then broke through the battle.

"I'm sending Ulrich."

"What! You can't send Ulrich! He's paralized."

Ulrich's voice then could be heard.

"Yumi, remember that time when our life points were for real. You fell over the edge into the digital sea, but I caught you.I don't want to take that chance again."

Yumi then knew that he really cared for her. Yumi ran forward to destroy the last couple of monsters when Ulrich appeared.He could hardly stand. Yumi then rushed to his side.

"Jeremy. I could really use the over bike if you don't mind."

" On the way Ulrich."

" Ulrich, you cant fight. I'll have Jeremy bring you in."

" Yumi, no. I'm staying wether you like it or not. I'm not leaving you."

One of the monsters shot at them, taking advantage of their distraction.

The shot connected with Yumi and she was devirtualized.

"Yumi!" shouted Ulrich." You're gonna pay fo that."

And with a burst of speed he attacked the monsters like a mad man. Finally all the monsters were gone except for one mega tank. It fired and Ulrich blocked it. It fired a gain and Ulrich held the beam enches away from him with his sword. He only had to hold it ontill Aelita entered the code. Then all went black.

Chapter 5

" He's waking up." Ulrich heard

His eyes flutted open. He was in a stark white room that smelled weird. Suddenly he was in a giant bear hug.

"OH Ulrich! You're o.k.!"

He looked around and saw all his friends there.

"What happened?"

"We don't know. We just saw you lose all your life points but you were still there. Then after Aeleta deactivated the tower you got devurtualized. You blacked out in the scannner" said Jeremy.

Ulrich tryed to sit up but couldn't.

"Why can't I get up?" he asked.

" Ulrich, you're still paralized. We can't return to the past. Ever."

Yumi let those words sink in. In that instant Ulrich relized his life was over. He's have to spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair. He'd never be able to run or play soccer again.

Ulrich than let a single tear fall down his cheek.

" Ulrich. THere is one option." Said Jeremy,"the doctors said that they could do and operration to try and help, but it might not do anything."

"I'll take it." he said.

Later that day.

The gang was sitting outside of the OR waiting to hear how Ulrich was doing. They had been waiting for half an hour when a nurse came out.

" Are you Ulrich's friends?" she asked.

"Yes mam," replied Yumi fearfuly.

" I came to tell you that the surgery was successful. He is no longer paralized, but he will have to stay in a wheel chair for a month."

The gang cheered.

"May we see him now?" asked Odd.

"Of course." replied the nurse.

Odd and Jeremy then pushed Yumi in front.

"Go on. You know you want to be alone. Love birds." chided Odd.

"Thanks guys."

Yumi then walked fearfully throught the door and into the room.

When she entered she saw Ulrich laying still on the bed.

" Ulrich?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yumi!"

"Oh Ulrich! You're o.k."

Yumi threw herself on top of him. Wrapping him in a bear hug.

"Oh Ulrich I'm so glad you're o.k. You had us so worried"

"The docvtors told me I'd have to stay in awheel chair for a month. A whole month.!"

"Hey it's better than the rest of your life."

"Yeah. I geuss you're right."

Later that week.

"Ah it's good to be back at this smelly old place." said Ulrich,"I forgot how much I actually missed it."

Teh gang had just gotten back from getting Ulrich from the Hospital and were now back at school.

"Ulrich, the princeple has excused you from your classes ontill you're ready to start."

"O.k. Where is everyone?" asked Urich looking around. The school yard was empty except for themselves.

"uhh... Hey! lets go eat lunch."

"Odd! No changing the subject."

"O.k. Ulrich there's a surprize party for you in your dorm. There I said it."

"You see Odd, this is why we don't tell you secrets." said Jeremy.

"O.k. Then lets go to the dorm."

About five minettes later they reached to dorm. Ulrich dg the key out of his pocket and opened the door.

"Surprize." a bunh of kids shouted.

When he entered the room he could see practicly everyone he knew cramped in his room. Aross the side wall was a banner that said "Wellcome Home Ulrich"

Ulrich stared around the room. He could easily spot Sissy and theo. Then he turned angry when he saw William. After that there was a small party. After the party everyone left.

"So Ulrich you tired yet?" asked Yumi.

His snore answered her question. He already fell asleep still in the chair.

"come on. We should tuck him in to bed." chided Odd.

"You mess with me Odd and I'll kill you."

"Ulrich! You're awake?"

"Yeah. I was tired of Sissy hanging around so I faked it."

"So are you tiered yet Ulrich?" Asked Yumi.

"No I want to hang out with you guys."

At about 10:00 Ulrich had finally fallen asleep.

"Do you really thing he's asleep?" asked Odd.

"Yeah. Let's put him to bed."

After Ulrich was asleep in bed the gang left the room.

"You will make sure he gets a good nights sleep right Odd?"

"Of course ciao Yumi."

"Ciao."

Odd then reentered the dorm to find ULrich Awake.

"ULrich. What are you doing awake? If yumi finds out she'll kill me."

" Odd, do you think Yumi still wants to be my girlfriends after all that's happend?"

"What are you crazy? Of course she still wants to go out with you! She's crazy about you! Now get to sleep before Yumi finds out, or she'll kill us both."

"She might not have to."

"What are you talking about Ulrich?"

" I mean someone might beat her to it."

"Ulrich this isn't funny."

" The man who attacked me said he wanted Yumi. I don't know what he meant, but I could be putting Yumi in danger."


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night a lone figur stode outside Yumi's house.

"I will get my prize."

The next day the gang met up at the bench. Jeremy and Aeleta were sitting on the bench, Odd was standing and Ulrich was in his chair. They were all waiting for Yumi. "Hey Odd, where's Yumi?"

"Ulrich chill. She said she'd be here."

After about 10 min Yumi still hadn't shown up.

"I'm really getting worried Odd."

Just then Ulrich's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"If you ever want to see her again come to the park outside the school in 5 min. Come alone."

"Who is this?" CLICK

Ulrich put his phone away looking ashen

"Ulrich? Is something wrong?" Asked Odd.

"Yumi's gone. She's gone."

"Who was that?"

"I don't know but they have Yumi."

Ulrich then wheeled himself away from the group.

"Ulrich! Where are you going?" asked Odd runnign after Ulrich.

"Odd I need to be alone." Odd then backed off.


	3. Chapter 3

After loosing the gang Ulrich headed for the park. He had a score to settle.

"So you came after all Ulrich. Personaly I didn't think you would show."

"Where are you? Show yourself!"

"Here I am Ulrich."

Ulrich turned around and then was forced backwords by the force of the punch. He looked up at his attacker.

"I should've known it'd you. Of all people I'm not surprized william."

William then thew a nother punch at Ulrich. It connected with his stomach.

"Even you william. I gave you too much credit. I geuss I was wrong. The only fight you dare to pick, and it's with a kid in a wheel chair."

William then threw punch after punch all connecting with ULrich. And yet he still sat up strait.

"William give back Yumi and I'll leave."

"never. Yumi is my love, and you stole her from me." He then pulled you out from behing a tree. She was tied up and was bleeding from the head.

"William you bastard. Hopw dare you hurt Yumi."

Ulrich then pushed himself up from his chair and stood shakily.

William pulled Yumi close and put a gun to her head. "If I can't have her, then no one can." And He pulled the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4

In that instant Ulrich jumped between Yumi and the gun. It went off with a bang.

Ulrich felt a searing pain in his chest. Then he fell to the ground. He then managed to push himself up. Then he laughed. He laughed at william. William seeing this then turned on his heel and ran. Ulrich crawled over to Yumi and, ignoring the pain in his chest, started to untie her. She hugged him tightly.

"Ulrich you're hurt." she said after feeling the warm blood flow out of the wound."You help."

"Yumi," said Ulrich,"I love you."

They then both leaned in to kiss and a white light engulfed them all.


	5. Chapter 5

Yumi and Ulrich were standing outside Yumi's house saying good night.

"Wait did we return to the past?" asked Ulrich.

Yumi nodded. She was smiling.

Ulrich leaned in and kissed her. After they broke apart they headed for the school.

When tehy reached the schoolyard they had to sneak past Jim or they would get detention. About 5 min later they had gotten to Ulrih's room successfully, without being caught.

Ullrich then unlocked his room and ran inside. "Oh Yeah.That takes skill." shouted Ulrich.

"Ulrich is that you?" came a groggy voice from the room's other bed.

"Odd!"

Odd then sat up straight to make sure it was Ulrich.

"You're not Xana are you?"

"Odd, if I were Xana iwould've finished you off by now."

"True. Now you mind keeping it down? I'm trying to sleep."

"Trying? asked Yumi bemused," More like succeeding."

"Yumi can I asked you something? Privately." He said after Odd started to get up.

"Ah forget it. It's probably not even that interesting."

Out in the hall

"Yumi, do you still want to be my girlfriend?"

"Of coures. why?"

"Even after all that's happend you still want to go out?"

"Yes Ulrich."

"That's good enough for me. Would you like to go out tomarrow night?"

"I'd love to."

They then leaned in to kiss, then Odd started banging on the door.

"Can I come out now? I really have to wizz."

"Sure Odd you can come out now."

"Thank you." he came out and ran down the hall to the men's room.

Yumi's phone then rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yumi is Ulrich with you?"

"Yes Jeremy, why?"

"I wasn't sure what would happen if I returned to the past."

"Well, we're all glad you did. Especialy Ulrich I imagine."

"Well since you're with Ulrich I imagine I'd better go. Bye Yumi."

"Ciao."

After she hung up she grabbed Ulrich's hand and they locked themselves in his dorm. When Odd came back he kept pounding on the door yelling at the to let him in. Of course he didn't have the brain to use his key.


	6. Chapter 6

Yumi and Ulrich were standing outside Yumi's house saying good night.

"Wait did we return to the past?" asked Ulrich.

Yumi nodded.

"We should let him in."

"Do have to?"

"No."

"Then lets not."

Yumi and Ulrich were still in his room. They had been there for almost and hour. Odd was still pounding away at the door trying to get them to let him in.

"Odd, just use your key." said Ulrich.

"oh."

A second later Odd came in.

"You could have told me earlier to use the key."

"I thought it was kind of obvious Odd."

"Oh. Well do you mind? I want to ry and get at least 12 hours of sleep. O.k."

"Fine Odd."

Yumi and Ulrich then left the room.

"I'll walk you home Yumi."

"You sure Ulrich?"

"I wouldn't want to do anything else."

"I love you Ulrich."

"I love you too."

They leaned in and kissed.


End file.
